jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/Revisiting Jailbreak
It has been a little over 3 months since I last checked on this wiki due to the fact that I have officially resigned out of boredom due to the lack of quality updates at the time and me losing my passion to continue to help maintain this wiki. Ever since I declared resignations, I have received many questions from the followers and friends (Over 80 of them during my time of playing Jailbreak) that I once helped and taught how to become a master of the game (like me). In order to clear some of my DM's, I have decided to answer some of the most requested questions I have received during post-resignation. I also want to spend the time to share my experiences and thoughts about the 2020 Jailbreak update and what I think the future of the Jailbreak game will look like in the future. I took the time today to remember what it was like during my time inside of this community that I put a lot of heart into and I hope all you guys appreciate the time and dedication that I put into this wiki and community as well. Here are some of the most requested Q&As I have received from members of this community for the past 3 months prior to resignation. Will I still train people to become good at Jailbreak and continue to give people in this community good advice? Yes and no. In my resignation post, I clearly stated that once I left the Jailbreak community, I will not teach new players how to get good at the game, however, I am still willing to provide some good advice to new players who ask me on the wiki discord server to the best of my ability. I still have a lot of love and I still keep a vast amount of knowledge about pretty much every game feature in Jailbreak even if it seems like I have moved on from life, I have however I will still retain the same up to date information about Jailbreak for years to come. Why did you make the decision to resign from the wiki even if you care so much about Jailbreak? Simply put, passion doesn't last forever, and we all move on in life. At first, when Jailbreak was like #1 on the Roblox front page, I felt like I would be a Jailbreak fanboy for over 10+ years if the game still was given love and support from its community, even if I know to this day, that will most likely never happen. But after getting bored with playing Jailbreak for over 2 1/2 years, ever since the game came out, my passion would eventually burn out. Without quality updates and a decline in popularity, it seemed like everyone's passion and love for the game started drying out but due to how much time I invested in this game, this community, I lost the passion faster than others. I wasn't happy to stay in this community when I could get into better things other than repeatedly play Jailbreak all my life. Other factors that made me feel more depressed and dried up my passion for the game faster that I would rather not state, dried up my passion and love for the game faster however it was inevitable that I would have eventually lost love for the game and move on with my life. What was my biggest regret during my time in this community? I regret doing a lot of things, such as arresting MUT back in the day and getting banned from his discord server for over a year however nothing beats the time where I cashed in 2, 25$ Roblox gift cards from my 2019 bday, spent it all that robux just to build the Titanic on Build a Boat for Treasure, the day the Jailbreak testing server came out. My one shot to meet the Jailbreak devs was ruined because of that moment. I would do literally anything to go back in time and urge myself not to waste 2.5K robux on Build a Boat for Treasure. I always wanted to meet the Jailbreak devs ever since the game first came out, which is why not meeting the devs, when I could have easily held back and not get crazy on a Roblox shopping spree and not have to think about this moment for years to come. What am I currently into after leaving the Jailbreak community? Right now, I am currently into a Ro Racing. I'm having a lot of time in that community owning a race team, making custom NASCAR cars using the AdobeCC for my teammates to race in, as well as us trying to compete for robux prizes in this community. I have a wonderful time racing in general, and I hope to get into sim racing as a whole, once I start working again in the summer in order to help fund my hobbies. Do you still play Roblox? Of course, there is a wide variety of games to play on Roblox to get into once I get bored at the ones I currently play. Why did you give away all your Jailbreak money to Roblox YouTuber JoeyDaPlayer? I didn't want the plentiful amounts of my Jailbreak lifetime savings to go to waste so I decided to do something good with my money before I left the Jailbreak community. What was your favorite moment during my time staffing this wiki? During my bday in 2019, I wasn't given much, however, the wiki staff, during a wiki staff meeting, I was given a wiki admin promotion and a bday song from the whole wiki staff team in VC. It was a great moment during my time in this community that I will never forget. 'Revisiting Jailbreak' After receiving notice that the 2020 Jailbreak update was actually decent, with the addition of a new Cybertruk, police team buff, grass, and spike traps, I decided to play the update myself and see if I would enjoy playing Jailbreak again. I was greeted with longtime friends who haven't seen me in over 6 months and at least, I could afford the Cybertruck. It is a decent vehicle, if not a little op for what it is (compared to the Raptor with the same amount of seats, much slower overall vehicle speed, and double the price). I liked the new grass but that was a visual thing that didn't affect gameplay at all (maybe it would allow players to hide in it but that's it). Spike traps were fun to play around with at first but it got boring very quickly. The Police team got a significant buff, (something I requested for a long time ago) however that won't matter that much due to the handcuffs breaking once again. The Jetpack got majorly nerfed however it's still pretty op seeing criminals simply still able to easily run away from any fight with a Jetpack. Overall, this was a decent Jailbreak update however the same bugs that have existed, (some of them still exist in-game for over 2 years), except for the fact that police are unable to arrest criminals half the time. The update got boring and repetitive very quickly and I probably won't be playing Jailbreak again unless something good comes out or if Joey asks me to do something with him, like test new vehicle speeds or whatever he wants me to do together. If the Jailbreak devs are willing to trust having other people patch bugs that pop up in their game, while badcc focuses on collage, I wouldn't be surprised if Jailbreak gets revived in the near future however that will most likely never happen, knowing the Jailbreak devs for over 2 1/2 years and the way Roblox trends are right now. Category:Blog posts